


Dead Girl Walking

by Thamys020



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Biana - Freeform, Biana is a queen, F/M, How Do I Tag, I might be compelled to add more, Keefe - Freeform, Keefe just fits JD more I think, Pretty sure I misspelled Sencen, Songfic, Sophie is mentioned, and Biana to Veronica, bow to her, heathers inspired, just once, oh well, she's martha, she's precious ok, than any other character, why are there more tags about sophie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thamys020/pseuds/Thamys020
Summary: Heathers inspired songficBiana is a badassKeefe is eviland Marella appears for like 30 seconds





	Dead Girl Walking

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this

‘I wanted someone strong who could protect me.’ Biana thought. ‘I let his anger fester and infect me. His solution is a lie! No one here deserves to die!’  
Then she paused. The school was almost in sight.   
‘Except for me and the monster I created. Heads up, Keefe, I'm a dead girl walking!’  
She continued to the gym, and could faintly hear their cheer.   
“Hey, yo, Foxfire!”  
Can't hide from me, I'm a dead girl walking.  
“Hey, yo, Foxfire!”  
The bell rang  
“And there's your final bell!” Biana belted. What was to be afraid of anymore? “It's one more dance and then farewell! Cheek to cheek in hell with a dead girl walkin'!”  
“Come on, Foxfire! Here we go, here we go now!”  
Biana navigated her way through the pep rally until she bumped into Marella.  
“Biana! Keefe Sencen said you'd just committed suicide!”  
“Yeah, well, he's wrong about a lot of things.” Biana scowled.  
Marella made a face.  
“I threw together a lovely tribute, especially considering the short notice…” She gestured to the ‘Sorry Ur Ded’ banner under her picture on the wall.   
‘Not extra enough.’ Biana thought.  
“What's under the gym?” Biana asked.  
“The boiler room.” Marella said.   
Lightbulb.  
“That's it!” Biana yelped, shoving past Marella.  
“Biana, what's going on?” Marella asked.  
“Got no time to talk, I'm a dead girl walking!”   
Biana finally reached what she assumed was the boiler room and opened the door.   
“Step away from the bomb.” Biana said.   
Keefe gave her a lopsided grin.   
“This little thing? I'd hardly call this a bomb.” He giggled, and Biana bit her tongue. “This is just to trigger the packs of thermals upstairs in the gym. Those are bombs. Everyone is gonna see the ashes of Foxfire and they're gonna think 'there's a school that self-destructed not because society doesn't care but because that school was society'. The only place that Stinas and Sophies can get along is in Heaven!”  
Biana took a breath.  
“I wish your mom had been a little stronger.”   
Keefe reeled back like he’d been slapped.   
“I wish she stayed around a little longer. I wish your dad were good! I wish grown-ups understood!”  
Biana felt her eyes burn.  
“I wish we’d met before they convinced you life is war! I wish you'd come with me—”  
Keefe wiped his eyes and cut her off.   
“I wish I had more TNT!” He then smirked, grabbed the device.   
Biana charged, grabbing it.   
The two grappled on the floor, Biana pulling Keefe’s hair, Keefe kicking her in the legs, Biana pulling him away from the device and a gun popped out of his pockets. Keefe’s eyes widened, and he changed course, trying to yank the gun from her hands. She tugged at it, and he pulled.   
She was not going to let him win.   
Biana swept his legs out from under him, and he stumbled, hands on the trigger.   
BANG


End file.
